The following are the overall objectives for this research program: 1) The detection and isolation of human tissue specific membrane antigens. 2) Establishment of the phylogeny of these antigens in non human primates. 3) The development of new polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies to the purified human tissue specific antigens in chimpanzees. 4) The isolation and characterization in human Interleukin 1 and 2.